Fragments And Fiction
by knismesis
Summary: AU. With the defeat of Aizen, Orihime rescued, and a tentative alliance placed between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, life returns to normal in Karakura. However, this normality is once again upset when Orihime stumbles upon an ancient family secret, and a newer, darker, and mysterious threat rises- one that involves Fae royalty, great beasts, and finding one's real self.
1. the fading twilight

author's note. I'M BACK AFTER WEEKS UPON WEEKS UPON WEEKS OF BEING INACTIVE HOORAH! *throws confetti* on another note, I missed you all! :D I've been having writer's block for a while now, and although I'm not finished with Penta for CeA (it's coming soon, I swear), I wrote and finished this. c: I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it; I've been dying to try to make a Bleach fanfic for a while now, and I'm very proud of myself for this. I apologize if some of it is too 'in-your-face' or something like that. I have a bad habit of putting everything I want to put in one chapter. Also, I advise you to listen to Prologue on repeat by Loreena McKennitt all throughout this chapter, since it fits the mood nicely. c:  
warning/s. Language.  
disclaimer. I do not own Bleach or the fairies and lines from A Midsummer Night's Dream.

.

.

.

Fairyland was breathtaking at twilight. The sky was set in lovely shades of every color, from tangerine orange to lavender to pale rose. The Faery Lights glimmered from within the trees and bushes, and the Palace was alit with life and merriment. A muster of peacocks clustered around the treetops and roof of the Palace, their warbling cries mingling with the hum of conversation from within.

A tall man leaned against the marble railway of the southern balcony, gazing at the sunset. A pleasant breeze ruffled his messy auburn-colored locks and the white cotton shirt her wore. Lively music played from inside the stately dining room, and the man tapped his foot ever so slightly to the beat.

"Oto-san!" a little boy called out happily. He had a shock of dark brown hair and hazel-colored eyes that danced mirthfully as he raced to his father. A slender young woman followed him, donned in robes of silver and blue. A pair of midnight-blue wings sprouted from her back, and she held a small bundle in her arms, and over her brown laid a circlet woven with gold. The man chuckled and kneeled down to embrace the little boy before standing back up and gazing at the lovely woman before him. "How's the party?" he asked. The woman gave a snort of amusement and exasperation. "Neither Kathryn nor Helga won't stop raving about the baby!" she exclaimed and the man gave a booming laugh. "Well it's not hard to see why, Titania," he replied with a smile. Titania rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, Sousuke."

"What? You know it's true! Besides," Sousuke gently picked up the little bundle from his wife's arms and gazed down at it softly. "She's a beauty." Titania smiled softly, and Sora beamed in delight. From the orange hair to the bridge of her nose, the little girl was the spitting image of her father. However, she had her mother's eyes: beautiful, haunting misty gray orbs that blinked jubilantly. Sora reached out to peck the little girl's cheek and watched as the baby cooed softly. "Orihime is so cute, Papa." Sousuke nodded and smiled in reply, wrapping an arm around Titania's waist. Titania rested her head on her husband's shoulder, and all three stood and watched the dimming sunset make way for the moon.

'If there's anyone up there,' Sousuke thought. 'Bless our children with all the happiness and fortune in the world.'  
.

.

.

_But happiness never lasted forever._

Sora Inoue was now ten, almost as tall as his father, and still bearing the strong resemblance he had to his mother. He was also unhappy and not the loud, cheerful boy he was before.

"B-big brother, I'm scared," the young girl whimpered quietly. "Shh, don't worry, Hime," replied Sora soothingly, although he winced inwardly at the screams and yells that reverberated against the door. It seemed that the fights between his foster parents never seemed to stop. By impulse Sora covered Orihime's ears as an onslaught of obscenities blared through the wall.

"YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" he heard the woman roar. "WHY BOTHER WORKING WHEN YOU'LL WASTE ALL OUR MONEY ON YOUR FUCKING DRUGS AND BOOZE?!"

'You're the one worthless here, selling your body because your husband's too sluggish to please you every night,' Sora thought darkly. His attention turned to Orihime as he felt his tiny, tiny sister shiver in fright. Suddenly he thought of an idea.

"Would you like me to sing you a song?" he asked. "B-but Oka-san said that we couldn't sing at all in the house… I don't onii-chan to get in trouble," Orihime replied. Sora smiled softly and ran a thumb over the slight crease on her forehead. "Don't worry, Hime!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I'll be quiet and make sure only us here. Is that okay?" The auburn-haired girl sniffled and nodded, wiping away the few tears that formed around her eyes. Sora pulled her a little closer, and as Orihime rested her head on Sora's shoulder he began hum under his breath. The sunlight cast shadows over their tiny bedroom, and at that moment it was only Sora and Orihime, and Sora and Orihime only.

The melody was haunting and foreign: one that could only be found in a place not of Earth, and as he hummed Orihime felt a peaceful happiness and awe that she had never felt before. She pictured rolling hills and lush valleys filled with flora of every kind, of animals with fur as soft as silk robes.

_"I know a bank where the wild thyme blows, _

_Where oxlips and the nodding violet grows. _

_Quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine, _

_With sweet-musk roses and with eglantine."_

There was the sound of deep, even breathing, and Sora looked down to find Orihime fast asleep. He smiled faintly before picking her up and gently setting her on the bed. As he watched her sleep, he noticed that the house was now much quieter, save for the faint sounds of footsteps and the slam of the refrigerator. Slowly, Sora stood up and walked to the closet and opened it, drawing out a cardboard box. Sitting cross-legged, the boy took out a small, dark frame covered in dust. Brushing the dust away, Sora gazed at the photo of his real family; Sousuke, his father, was standing beside Sora's mother Titania and had a hand on her shoulder. Behind them were some of the royal family's servants: Mustardseed with his feminine appearance, Moth with her oversized dress, Peaseblossom with her bright pink hair, and Puck with his grumpy expression. Sora stood with Puck, and he chuckled as he gazed at his younger, happier self. The same was said for little Orihime, who was seated on Titania's lap. Her gray eyes shone with mirth and she gave a toothy smile for the camera.

"Oh, Mum, Oto-san…" Sora murmured softly. He felt his heart ache once more as he yearned for the joyous days in Fairyland, as he yearned to be anywhere out of the hell he and his precious sister were living in. He suddenly felt tired, and placed the frame and box back in the closet. There was a click as the closet was locked, and everything was still.

* * *

author's note. I am terribly sorry if this looks nasty. ;u; I can't edit things to save my life. = n =  
Questions? Comments? Concerns? Cries of protest? If you enjoyed this or hated it or whatever, lemme know so I can fix it and any other future chapters. c: _Merci beaucoup, mes amis!_

_gator out._


	2. tick tock

I'M BACK.  
[ terribly unbeta'ed ]

**disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or the reference to the grandfather clock in Whisper Of The Heart.

* * *

"_Achoo!_"

The sneeze resonates all around the apartment. A lone bird nestling on one of the open windowsills flies off into the sky in alarm,

_Going,_

_Going,_

_Gone._

Sunlight dapples a bedroom like large blotches of ink, lightning its ambience. Despite this intention, its inhabitant feels much the opposite.

She sniffles and blows her nose with a fresh new tissue, dropping the used one in the trash bin next to her bed. Our heroine dons a bed head of tangled red-orange hair like a bird's nest, her silver orbs watery. She was hungry again, even though she had eaten not too long ago.

In short, Orihime Inoue was feeling terrible this morning.

"Oh dear, not allergies again," said Orihime dolefully. She stood up ever so slowly and trudged to the bathroom. Upon switching on the light, she gave a slight wince at her unkempt appearance and proceeded to turn on the bath water. Privately she decided that she was definitely _not _a morning-weekend person.

For the next ten minutes, it was the sound of running water and the occasional sniffle mixing into one that filled the apartment. Steam filled the bathroom and evaporated upon escaping through the door like ghosts.

Feeling refreshed, the auburn-haired princess rummaged through the kitchen cabinets and pantry in search of her beloved red bean paste. Just when Orihime thought she hit the gold, she found to her dismay that the tube of her favorite paste was empty. "The aliens must have taken them, that must be it!" she declared. Orihime glanced at the clock- 12:23 PM- and nodded in determination. 'I shall call on the zombies for their assistance on this quest to save you, Prince Red Bean!'

.

.

.

_1:00 PM._

"Here you go, Orihime. Have a lovely day, and take care!"

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu, Hana-san!"

Orihime waved at the elderly salesclerk as she stepped out into the downtown streets of Karakura. It was only afternoon, so there were quite a fair amount of people out and about. A pleasant breeze ruffled red-orange hair and the lovely cream-colored dress Orihime wore. Today was a lovely day, and not even her allergies acted up in comparison to earlier.

As the auburn-haired 'princess' walked up the street back to her apartment, her mind wandered off as she pondered the events that had happened only six months prior and before. She smiled fondly as she felt the comfortable warmth that emanated from the blue pins that still clipped her hair in place. She never would have gained her fantastical powers (and new friends) if it weren't for Ichigo.

Ichigo… The thought of his name brought a faint hint of pink into Orihime's cheeks. Even now, she still had strong feelings for the orange-haired Shinigami and 'punk'. Now that he was dating Rukia, she privately hoped the best for them and that maybe she could move on. But alas, that was not the case. What to do?

So focused was Orihime on her thoughts that she didn't noticed the dead end. "Ow!" She winced in slight pain and rubbed her nose, looking up at the brick wall and the small alley she had gotten herself in. 'Maybe I really _should _try to pay attention to where I'm going… I don't think the aliens are going to help me with this one,' thought Orihime as she stood up, dusting herself off. Stepping out the alleyway, she found to her surprise that she landed in the other side of Karakura. "Did I really walk that far…?" She asked softly. It was only 1:30- she still had some time before work that evening. "Well, a leisurely walk never hurt anyone!" she exclaimed. Hiking up the shopping bag slung on her shoulder, she set down the road.

Rows upon rows of dilapidated buildings and homes lined the streets. Dimly Orihime felt almost as if she was in a completely new world, much like the Rukongai. However, the 'modern' clothes worn by passerby and blasting of hip hop music from somewhere proved her wrong. 'I've never ventured this far out of Karakura before,' Orihime mused as she passed a shop displaying lingerie. "I should probably ask for directions somewhere," she murmured.

It was the coloration that stopped her in her tracks. Painted to resemble a galaxy, the building was colored in dark blue, with small white dots to resemble stars. Other colors blended together to form what looked like nebulas and milky ways, and a grand drawing of a sun with a face on it was placed just over the door. 'Antique Shop' read the simple sign on the window.

Right below it was a small notice saying 'If Lost, Ask For Directions Here.'

"Oh, wonderful!" Orihime exclaimed delightfully. She quickly rushed inside the shop, the sound of wind chimes greeting her.

.

.

.

_1:50 PM. _

The Antique Shop was much larger than Orihime thought. There was a staircase in its center, aged and winding two floors up. Various trinkets and mystical objects filled the room: glass cases housing porcelain dolls in clothes of every fashion era, intricately designed vases, mannequins that donned jewelry and brooches fashioned out of numerous precious stones, and weathered-looking furniture that still added to its mysterious ambience.

Orihime took her time to admire everything. She had never seen such beautiful treasures in her life; in fact, it seemed that a majority of the items in the Shop were not from Japan, but instead from the western side of the world. She gazed up at a large statue of a knight, impressed with its pristine condition. The owner must have certainly taken much care in it.

A deep chime jolted the auburn-haired girl out of her thoughts. Silver orbs darted around for its source before coming upon a grandfather clock behind her. It was tall, with golden hands on the clock's face. As she touched it, Orihime found its texture to be familiar, to her surprise. 'It's rather pretty,' she thought to herself as she looked up at it. The numbers on the face were written in beautiful calligraphy, and on top of the face was a glass-covered background depicting an evening sky; it was royal blue with small white dots to resemble stars. There was also a small white sheep, its head lowered against the green grass of the background.

"She's a beauty, _ja_?" A young woman remarked from Orihime's left. Her hair was the palest shade of pink, and Orihime noticed it turn to white as it hit the sunlight streaming from the window. Her eyes were warm and friendly, and a tattoo-covered arm reached out to place something on the number eight on the clock face. It was the picture of a prince, appearing noble and regal with its golden crown.

"Who did it belong to, Miss?" Orihime asked as she watched the clock hands slowly tick away. "'Fraid to say I dun' remember," she replied, taking a swig out of a flask on her side. "A friend o' mine said that it was a gift from his other friend who was moving someplace and had no more room fer it. Seein' that it was fairly old, I took it in. I just love old things." Orihime nodded softly and continued to watch the clock, only to widen her eyes: as the clock hands ticked to 2 o'clock, she saw a faint, glimmering stream of bright light flash to and from each side of the face. "A-Anno, did you see that?!" she exclaimed in shock. "See wot, Ma'am?" the shop owner asked in puzzlement, peering over Orihime to look at the clock. "I don't see nothin'." "There was some sort of... Of _light_ coming from the clock face! It was faint and all of a sudden, but I could've sworn it was there!" Little did Orihime know that while she continued to blabber on about the sight, the shop owner frowned in thought at this new development. Could it be…?

Maybe. She would have to wait and see.

"Ma'am, pr'haps you could come back in some other time. I'm afraid I have to close for today."

"O-Oh, at this time?" Orihime blinked in surprise once more, the mysterious light temporarily forgotten.

The shop owner nodded, shrugging helplessly. "_Jammer_, ma'am. This time of day is usually when my _boet_ gets home, and things aren't as great as they seem fer me at the moment."

The auburn-haired 'princess' didn't know what _jammer_ or _boet _mean, but she certainly understood where the woman was coming from. "It's alright then, Miss. I'm rather glad to have come by this Shop!" she added with a sincere smile. The shop owner smiled in reply and gave a wave as Orihime began to make way for the door, proceeding to pull out an organic cigarette.

"Anno, what is your name, Miss…?"

"Sibyl." The click of a lighter echoed through the Antique Shop. She gave a toothy smile.

"Call me Sibyl."

.

.

.

As Orihime walked home, she discovered two things:

She never had the chance to ask her question about the light.

She was back in the main part of Karakura Town.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Cries of protest? Post 'em on the reviews!


End file.
